User blog:LovelyChrys/My Fanfic: "Newborn Vampires" Chapter 5 TESER
Deidara was first to curtsy and say a polite "Hello." "Hello, Deidara." A man with blond hair said. "Nate, Savannah and Si-" The blond one, who was apparently the leader, just a Deidara, was cut off. "Sinaed!?" I girl's voice asked, surprisingly. She had long bronze hair, and when I sniffed I smelled a hybrid. "Renesmee?!" Sinaed ran to Renesmee and hugged her. The two where probably best friends, since they were alike. "I've missed you." Sinaed said, this was the first time she was really happy. "I'm Carlisle Cullen" The blond one continued, but this time he was talking to me. "This is Esme, my wife, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Rosalie." He was so compassionate when he talked about his family. "Well come on in and Alice, Rose get- whats your name honey" the woman that was called Esme asked me. "Chrys." I respond quickly. Esme turned to Rosalie and Alice and said "Get Chrys cleaned up, okay?" "Fine." Rosalie said, she looked me up and down and sign. Bitch alert!, I thought. The Edward one snicked. "Rose you better watch you back, Chrystina is feisty." *** I pasted a series of rooms and Alice dragged me to a room with a large closet and a hair dresser with a mirror. Rosalie slung me into a chair and said "You look a mess." Then she and Alice took out a some tools. Then in super-fast speed, Alice did my makeup while Rosalie did my hair in different styles. I was happy of see that I did'nt have leaves in my hair. Now I had a bun with a tiara. My makeup was also done well. "Thanks." I said with a huge smile. I loved this coven already. "Don't thank us, yet." Rosalie said as she stood me up and looked at my close. "Alice wardrobe." "Okay." Alice said cheerfully. She banged on a square on the wall and then another room, of clothes on a spinning closet was shown. "Think fast." Rosalie said as she threw me too the closet and I flipped and landed gracefully on the floor. Then Alice cartwheeled next to me and joked "I'm the flexible on in this house." The after an hour of Alice looking for the right clothes, she gave me a off the shoulder belly-shirt and some black skinny jeans which was neatly ripped down the front of the legs. Us three went down stairs to meet the others. Everyone gasp at the sight of me. "You . Look. Hot." Emmett said, his mouth almost hitting his knees. He straightend up after he saw Rosalie giving him the : I'll rip you damn head apart and shove it up you ass look. "Babe." He said as she went up stairs, from the corner off my eyes, I saw Alice jump onto Jasper's lap. Then Edward practiclly yelled "No!" " What is it Edward?" Jasper asked. "Their here." He said as his eyes darted to Sinaed. No one needed to know they were. Everyone in this house knew who it was. The Volturi. "How many?" Esme asked, tilting her heart-shaped head. "All of them." Edward replied. "Come one coven, we gotta go." Deidara said, worried. We all started to walk to the backdoor when we saw some vampires at the back. "Good through here." I heard Rosalie's voice as she opened a slide door that leaded to the south and the forest. "Run north, don't come back until I call you." Carlisle said to Deidara, who noded. "Thank you." Deidara said as when jumped off the Balcany onto the ground below. I looked back to see three hooded vampires come into Carlisle's house as the family got into a group and blocked the slide door view. "Hello." I heard Carlisle say with a smile in his voice. The Coven ran, we knew that the Volturi would be chasing us. I knew if we didn't escape, that Sinaed would be dead. And so would we. Our run was short lived. I saw a them. No! The Volturi. Here at last. And there where other vampires. Loads of them, some in robes, some not. One stepped up from the middle. He was at least my height and his skin was like an onion. He had long black hair also. Aro, the leader of the Volturi. "Well, well, well." He said he looked over our coven and I was ready to fight. "Aro." Dediara said. She was as worried as me. "It's been a while." "Ah, yes." Aro said, he looked at Sinaed this time, "Hello child. I hope you know that today is your last day." The use of last day had an empisis on it. Savannah stepped forward and put her arm over Sinaed, as a protective gesture. "Well" Aro started "I'm really missing Italy so if you will, guard, kill them." His gurad stepped forward. If it was'nt for Deidara telling me their names, I would have been clueless. Then a smoke came toward the coven. As I backed up, something burned me. Fire was in every vein of my body, covering every inch of my skin, gnawing through the marrow of every bone. There wasn't a single part in my body that wasn't blazing with the worst agony imaginable. I crumbaled to the ground. I looked up to she Jane using her power. That bitch! Then I saw Aro grab Sinaed. As Savannah lounged at the Volturi member a hand caught her: Marcus. His hand was on her shoulder. Savannah grabbed his hand and propled herself in the air. She wrapped her legs around Marcus' neck and swung to his side, bringing him down in the process. He took a handfull of his hair and banged his head on the ground. I heard a loud thump! and a crack! I saw Jane lose her focus to see if the Volturi leader was dead. I took my chance. I slided on the ground and kicked her leg, making her fall to the ground. I got on top of Jane and with two punches, her face was in cracks and pieces. Then I saw a blonde man lunging to me, Cauis. Then Nate ran into him stopping him in his trackes. I saw Aro and Sinaed in a fight. Sinaed was good, but not that good. She lined herself to Aro since he was grasping her. She moved her head from the front of Aro's face and kicked. She landed the kick and then suddely she on the ground. Then I saw her using her power to freeze Aro. Savannah was froze with awe, at her child's power. And thats her Felix grabed her form behind. I was about to help Savannah but then I saw that Sinaed had somehow gotten Aro on the ground. I turned to help Savannah, but suddenly, I was blind. The last think I saw was mist. Alec. The twin of Jane. I knew I had fell on the ground. But I couldnt see. Or hear, or smell. I tried to tounch the ground to see where I was but then I felt nothing. Nothing. Then there was a pain in my ribs. Someone had just kicked me. I felt another kick after another. Then I caught the foot somehow. Then I swung and hit something. My visison came back and all my other senses. I saw the my coven fighting. Then I looked down to see Alec on the floor wepping. I had just broken his leg off. I grabbed my wrist and then elbowed Alec in his face. I heard a crack, but I didn't turn to see what happened. I saw Felix putting his hand around Savannah's neck. I put out my hand and then Felix gasped. I swung my hand as a warning to Savannah to get away, but I saw Felix fly away and hit the ground. I looked to see what just happened and I thought of something. I did that. But how? My power was Telekinesis. Category:Blog posts